


For You, anything.

by smilingstrawberrie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bullying, Later Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Sadstuck, Sickfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingstrawberrie/pseuds/smilingstrawberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a deal for the sake of his friends, but can he really go through with it? or will his best friends realize that whilst their lives are starting to look up, John has been getting sicker and sicker, when they finally find out the truth they too don't know what to do. is it worth it to give one up for the sake of many? ((davejohnkat)) school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a deal

John looked down at his friends, residing next to the courtyard, even from his perch on the second floor, he could easily hear Karkat shouting at Dave for doing something with karkats cherry’s. John wanted to smile at this, but in his current situation he figured that would not be the best form of action. He turned to his teacher with an eager look on his face- “ You Promise they won’t get hurt anymore? you’ll stop sending child services to dave’s apartment, and you’ll stop accusing Rose of witchcraft, and you won’t call her dog or make fun of jade? You wil-” his teacher interrupted him with an annoyed “yes yes i will stop everything. but only if you do exactly as i say.” an evil grin spread on his lips like too much peanut butter on a thin pale piece of bread. after a pause of hesitation John bowed his head in defeat, and nodded solemnly. if it meant giving his friends peace, he would do anything, even give up what the teacher was asking for. His teacher patted him on the back, a disgusting feeling sinking into the area he touched. “ meet me at my office after school. don’t expect to go home for a while.” the teacher demanded before turning around to slowly, proudly walk to his office, dreaming of his afternoon to come. John on the other hand was rushing to a bathroom, throwing up the contents of his breakfast. to his unlucky self however it turned out that his best friends, karkat and dave had decided that they needed to piss in the very bathroom John was occupying. “HOLY FUCK NO DaVE HOW IN WHaT WaY IS THaT EVEN FUCKING CLOSE TO- HOLY FUCK- JOHN aRE YOU OKaY?!” John justignored them and let more of his absent lunch lurch from his inner caverns. he felt a strong, firm hand on his back, soothingly rubbing patterns onto his back. “I’ts going to be okay John- just let it all out.” Daves voice was like a smooth glass of milk on a scary night and soon joined by Karkat’s smaller, rougher hand’s warmth, john had settled down. he looked at his friends, wiping the access throw up from his lips with a piece of toilet tissue and flushing the toilet. “s-sorry guys.” His voice shook, and he felt weak, however he knew he had to get through today- at least until after school and after he met with the teacher. “No wonder we couldn't find you man- we were all wondering where you managed to get lost this time.” “BUT I GUESS SINCE YOU WERE THROWING UP YOUR LOWLY GUTS IT’S OKaY THaT YOU DIDN’T COME TO SIT WITH US.” they finished the other’s sentiment, and John had to lower his eyes at the connecting hands; a week or two ago, both boys had come out as gay and in a relationship and had been showered in praise, however John had only recent to that discovered his feelings for both people and decided their happiness was most important. a big reason he decided to do what he had was because he wanted them to be happy. Every since they had come out his teacher had constantly harassed the boys and made fun of the constantly. often saying " OH hey boys and girls!! look who it is! the gays- everyone make sure to say hey!" and dramatically wave at them before going into fits of laughter along with the other children. snapping back into reality he thought he heard Dave make some comment about the nurses office and that's when you suddenly jumped up hands waving and a plea of " no i'm fine!see? see?!"'s trying to discourage that idea whilst flinging your hands all over the place. The couple looked at you funny before finaly agreeing to let you finish your school day. the day passed too fast from there and before you knew it you stood in front of your teachers office with dread. you cant seem to open the door vnd just nervously stand there, awkwardly. jumping in a suprise when a hand slams down beside his head on the wood and he feels a much larger body press up against his as sickly breathe is panted from above him. " I'm so glad you could come."


	2. Today was not a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON CON- RaPE!! DO NOT REaD IF Ya DONT LIKE. i'm so sorry. the time with the teacher- blow jobs and forcefull and asshole teacher.

John was pushed into the room, a desk making his body stop tripping over itself, however no sooner had he slammed into the wood was he picked up and thrown to the floor as he heard the door softly click shut and lock. Looking up at his tall teacher, tears welling up in his wide cerulean eyes as his teacher tangles his long spiny fingers into rich black hair and pulling hard, before using his on the brunette to smash Johns head into his crotch. “ Take it out-” He demanded and John hesitantly began to raise his hands but stopped when the teacher gave a hard pull on his hair “ use your mouth only.” the tears refused to leave his eyes, but came very close to losing their grip of the edge of his eyes when he was forced to grip cold medal between his teeth and pull down, releasing a very hard thing hiding in his teachers boxers. he shifted a bit when more painful tugs came and soon the hard cock was free of the boxer’s material. once again his head was being shoved into the crotch, the giant sex sliding against his nose and lips and soon he was being positioned almost exactly under his teachers genitals, getting a face full of his teachers balls. “ mmn- suck on them.” his teacher ordered, angling his face upwards, using the control he had over john through his hair. john wanted to protest but when he opened his mouth to object the teacher had tried to almost choke him with his testicals. it smelled disgusting to john and the feel of a ball in his mouth was making him want to puke again. however he doubted his teacher would allow it. at another tug he paid attention to his teacher moaning as soon the hand on the back of his head made him face-fuck the ball in his mouth, the other gag like ball constantly hitting john on his face. he could feel them tightening and it was weird, suddenly his teacher forcefully pulled him away when he tried to use a hand on his teachers leg to balance. a growl escaped the teacher- he was so close, but he honestly did not want John using his hands at all. he slipped off his tie with one hand, the other still lodged into Johns scalp. he commanded John to put his hands down, near his own crotch. leaning down quickly, the teacher undid his students pants and slid Johns boxers down to reveal a limp small cock. licking his lips, he tied his tie around the cock, and connected them to his captives hands. John whimpered, his cock in pain from the tight not at it’s base, slightly hardening at the feeling of being touched, yet he was not aroused in the least bit. it felt so sensitive and now it couldn’t breathe it felt like. before standing back up, The teacher noticed something to remember later. then he pulled his chair over and sat on the edge before pulling John, still on his knees over to him and slapping his long hard cock against the younger boys tear stricken face. “Suck on it.” he ordered, lifting john forcefully over the appendage. The sex forced itself into John’s mouth, the uncomfortable hardness going to deep. however to Johns dismay his gag reflex did not react when the cock slid deeper and deeper and The teacher was delighted. after taking the teacher down to the hilt the teacher moaned, before suddenly gripping john with both hands and face fucking him, this time on his penis. moaning non stop, as he choked John. a sob wracked Johns body but the teacher only felt the vibrations, which encouraged him to go faster and harder. John tried to lift his hands to prevent the hips madly thrusting into his sore mouth, abusing his jaw, but that only led to tugging on his cock and he couldn't stop the whimpers. which led a chain reaction to a more forceful thrust which caused more whimpering. john was stuck in a cycle until his teacher suddenly stopped and thrust as deep as possible into Johns throat before coming, long and hard, shaking in his pleasure. finally released after his teacher had finished, John pulled away sobbing and choking, trying his hardest to reject his instinct to use his hands. his small young penis hard from all of the uncomfortable tugging and friction. The teacher took notice to this however ignored it and tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his pants, a glint of pride in his face. a smirk glued onto his face as he swiftly pulled the tie and the knots released and retied the fabric onto his neck and began a descent to the door almost silently before turning again and saying “ Lets do this again tomorrow” before walking out of the door. leaving a quaking and sobbing John. Today was not a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~ Umm hope you liked it!! leave your opinions/crit/suggestions if you got any!! sorry- the more mature stuff will come later. my a button is broken so i have to copy paste every a- so sorry if it's lowerclass when it shouldn't be... sorry it was also kind of short- my next chapters will be longer!!


End file.
